Savior
by HAYDENpfan
Summary: A one-shot about when Dustfinger saved Brianna from the Night-Mare. Just kind of a Father/Daughter thing. A little bit of sympathy for Basta too, which is kind of weird. I never even remotely liked him until now...please read and reveiw!


**Just a little one-shot about my favriote charector and his daughter. Ah...how stunning Dustfinger is. He enchants me just with his words...I'll stop grinning while imagining Dustfinger shirtless. **

**Just figured I'd write this since I can relate to Brianna about having a father, and then him leaving. Except, mine willingly left, and I'll never have someone as amazing as Dustfinger as a father. I just wish she would appreciate that a little more...which is mostly why I'm writing this fanfic.**

**Please reveiw!**

**~Hayden**

* * *

Dustfinger's P.O.V.

The Night-Mare was everything I expected it to be. That, and then some. I wasn't exactly thrilled when my brother was afraid of it, but when I called on the fire again, he seemed more willing to help.

I don't know why...maybe it was because of me hearing Brianna's quiet sobs echoing off the walls. I wanted nothing more then to free my daughter, even if she was angry with me. I'd always save her. But hearing her fear turn to tears drove me. It gave me an adreniline rush, made me call on the fire a little more sternly now.

The Night-Mare was everywhere, growing around me, making the darkness thicken. I could see my fire hesitating, marveling at the terror the Night-Mare caused to anything and everything that surrounded it. To weild that sort of power, that sort of darkness and evil...it was strong, but it came at a price to have such a gift. I, of all people, knew that. But I had to do this, had to fight it. If I gave into the horrible sense of despair, I'd never save Brianna. And nothing the Night-Mare showed me could scare me as much as losing both of my daughters.

I called on the fire with a renewed strength, and it seemed to notice that. It came roaring up around me, bringing the gardens to life. I could see Brianna lift her tear-stained face out of her hands and clutch the bars of her cage. Silvertounge was right. There was nothing a man wouldn't do for his daughter.

The fire flowed up through the ground, through my fingers, burning raw air. The Night-Mare hesitated, and that was all it took. The fire engluffed it, spitting and hissing heat.

Of course, that wasn't all that would take to destroy the thing. It need a driving factor. It ran on being forgotten, the fear of others...I had already taken away one part of that equation. Now I just needed to make it remember.

I looked in the eyes of the beast and knew. I knew what I had to do to save Brianna.

"Well," I taunted. "Look who we have here. Go away, Basta, and never return."

The Night-Mare howled, such a pitiful and terrifying noise that Brianna covered her ears. I listened to it though, learning all the pain that he had went through all the years. No one really knew what it was like to be Basta, no one knew what he had been through to become this way.

When he left, the fire died down as well, leaving me to free Brianna.

I quickly melted the bars of steel under my hands. Brianna watched with a tear-stained face, constantly looking towards the doorway, where I could hear the approach of rapid footsteps.

The bars melted, and Brianna pulled me to the darkness of the cage before the soilders could see me.

We waited quietly as they passed, barely chancing to breath. When they left, she turned to me.

"Thank you," she said, her voice hoarse, and I noticed she was still crying.

"Why are you upset?" I asked quietly, too afraid to hug her, for my hands were probably too hot for such a motion.

"I just..." Ignoring my hands, she wrapped her arms around me and cried silently into my shoulder. "I just can't remember the last time I said, 'I love you' to you."

As the heat died down in my hands, I held Brianna in my arms, stroking the same hair on her head that was on mine. "I love you too, Brianna."

* * *

**Wow. That was almost emo-ish. Oh the joys of growing up a teenage girl without a dad. Shows you just how many issues I have. I probably ruined this one-shot...it was supposed to be happy and up-beat. Oh, well...reveiw, and tell me what you think!**

**~Hayden**


End file.
